Brachiosaurus
|game = |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Brachiosaurus was a large sauropod dinosaur that lived in the Late Jurassic Period in Africa and North America, from 150 to 140 million years ago. It held the record for largest dinosaur for many years, until the discovery of bigger sauropods, like Sauroposeidon and Argentinosaurus. Brachiosaurus inhabited both islands. Females could be identified as being all a light gray in colour, as Alpha females were a dark brown. Alpha male and male Brachiosaur''s were gray with green stripes while the top of their head was crimson ''More real-life information: Brachiosaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Brachiosaurus did not appear in any of the novels. They do, however, appear in two films and they replaced the Apatosaurus from the novels. Brachiosaur''s also appear in games and toy lines, and is the first dinosaur seen in the first movie, aside from the short appearance with the velociraptor in the opening sequence.. Like the case with ''Velociraptor and Spinosaurus, Brachiosaurus was a dinosaur previously poorly known to the general public, but made famous by the Jurassic Park franchise. Jurassic Park film In Jurassic Park, the female Brachiosaur''s were a light gray color, and roamed in herds with ''Parasaurolophus. Since this animal's enclosure is the closest to the Helicopter pad, it was the first animal seen by Alan Grant and the others upon approaching the Park complexes. It was here where Grant and Ellie Sattler viewed that Brachiosaur''s were able to walk across the ground, and did not live completely in swamps or lakes. A herd of Brachiosaurus is seen again in the scene ''A Tree For My Bed. The herd is 'singing', making whale-like noises. Alan Grant succeeds to imitate the hooting sound so the herd responds. Later in the scene My Friend Brachiosaur Scene, a Brachiosaur eats from the tree in which Alan and the kids are sleeping. Alan succeeds to let the creature bite in a brach. With that brach he pulls the head closer. Now Alan and Tim can touch the dinosaur. The creature seems to have a cold. When Lex Murphy tries to pet the dinosaur it sneezes on her. Accuracy Scenes in the movie Jurassic Park showed Brachiosaurus as chewing its food. It is now known that sauropods like Brachiosaurus swallowed s, also called gizzard, or stomach stones. The stones served as a major part in plant digestion, by scraping and grinding the leaves apart after they are stripped off the trees by the needle-like teeth of the dinosaurs. Also, they can not rise on their hind legs, because they are shorter than their front legs. Jurassic Park III JPIII takes place at the northern part of the island. In the plains of this territory Brachiosaur''s are the dominated sauropod, roaming in large herds lead by an Alpha Male. Seldomly, herds were accompanied by other animals such as ''Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. Grant's party on Sorna did happen to meet a large Alpha Male Brachiosaur while floating down a river on a utility boat. Also, while flying over Sorna in a plane, Grant pointed out several Brachiosaur''s to the Kirbys. Jurassic Park inspired games The ''Brachiosaurus appear in most games, such as: * It is heard in Warpath: Jurassic Park in the main menu, and possibly in some other levels. * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a five-star large herbivore. No carnivores attack it purposely, presumably because it's too big to attack. Brachiosaurus is significantly tall, reaching the treetops even on all fours. This Brachiosaur seemed to be a mix of the Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus colors. There is a mod that can let you have a male and female like in the movies. * Jurassic Park III: Park Builder as number 57 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created. * In both the SEGA Genesis and Sega Game Gear versions. The games feature the dinosaur living in water despite this being an outdated theory. *It is heard in episode four of Jurassic Park: The Game, and only appears on the website. *''Brachiosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Toy lines Only three Brachiosaurus toys were ever produced for Jurassic Park. The first was a Brachiosaurus hatchling with came with JP Series 1 Tim Murphy figure. The second appeared in the 2001 Jurassic Park III toyline which included a female Brachiosaurus toy. Trivia *The Brachiosaur''s of Jurassic Park III are differently colored than the ''Brachiosaur''s of the first film. These ''Brachiosaur''s were brown-gray in color, while the ones of the third film were beige with green stripes, and had a little bit of red at the tops of their heads. It is thought that this is because the sauropods in the first film were all female, while in the third film they were all male. *Recent evidence by English paleontologist Phil Manning shows that Sauropods like ''Brachiosaurus could not raise their heads up high, so they held them straight out like Apatosaurus. Gallery A Brachiosaurus is sleeping.JPG Brachiosaurus sleeping.JPG|A Brachiosaurus is seen in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis sleeping. Brachiosaurus info.JPG|''Brachiosaurus'' info in JP:OG. Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus by hellraptor.jpg|A brachiosaurus fanart by Hellraptor BracioNESjp.jpg|A Brachiosaurus swimming in the NES video game. BrachioArcade.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the arcade game. BrachioGenesios.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the Sega Genesis game. tim murphy collector card.jpg|The Tim Murphy Collector Card with Brachiosaurus hatchling. BrachiosaurCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Brachiosaurus Collector Card. JP3-ParkBuilder4.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. BrachiosaurToppscomics.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Topps comics. brachiosaurus.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' reaching the tree tops. jurassic park 3 brachiosaurus.jpg|face of a Brachiosaurus ﻿ Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Featured Articles Category:1993 Category:2001 Category:1998 Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Jurassic park II dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Brachiosauridae Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category: Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Alpha-Females Category:Alpha-Males Category:Movies Dinosaurs